The Flower in Prison
Details *'Title:' 옥중화 / Okjunghwa *'Genre:' Historical, action, legal *'Episodes:' 51 *'Broadcast network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Apr-30 to 2016-Nov-06 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' The Flower in Prison OST Synopsis A story about Ok Nyeo, a talented girl born and raised in prison but gains great skill and wisdom through her encounters with extraordinary people from all walks of life. She becomes a crusader for the oppressed peasant class and embarks on a journey to find the class she belongs to in the caste system. Through the life of Ok Nyeo, this drama introduces Joseon’s proud legacy of human rights laws, which Ok Nyeo fights to enact throughout the kingdom. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Jin Se Yun as Ok Nyeo **Jung Da Bin as young Ok Nyeo *Go Soo as Yoon Tae Won **Jung Yoon Suk as young Tae Won *Kim Mi Sook as Queen Munjeong *Jung Joon Ho as Yoon Won Hyung *Park Joo Mi as Jung Nan Jung *Yoon Joo Hee as Lee So Jung *Kim Soo Yun as Yoon Shin Hye **Noh Jung Ui as young Shin Hye *Choi Tae Joon as Sung Ji Hun ;Palace *Seo Ha Joon as King Myeongjong *Im Ho as Kang Sun Ho *Han In Soo as Lee Jung Myung *Jung Sung Woon as Prince Deokheung *Yun Young Ju as Former Court Lady Min Soo Ok *Kwak Min Ho (곽민호) as Gi Choon Soo *Ryu Seung Gook (류승국) as Han Jae Seo *Kim Min Kyung as Court Lady Kim *Lee Seung Ah as Court Lady Han Geum Ok *Na Sung Kyoon as the King's eunuch *Shin Gook as Li Young Shin *Kim Jin Ho as Minister of Culture Jung Sang Ho ;Ok Nyeo's friends *Shorry J (쇼리 J) as Chun Doong *Joo Jin Mo as Lee Ji Ham *Lee Se Chang as Jun Woo Chi ;Special appearances *Jun Kwang Ryul as Park Tae Soo *Kim Bup Rae as King Jungjong *Park Joo Hyung as Lee Myung Hyun (Ga Bi's bodyguard) *Bae Do Hwan as head merchant Cha Dae Myung *Kim Ik Tae as Sung Hwan Ok (Ji Hun's stepfather) *Yoon Yoo Sun as Lady Kim (Yoon Won Hyung's 1st wife) *Jung Dong Kyu as Lee Myung Woo (merchant killed in prison) *Seo Bum Shik as Jo Chul Gi (Ok Nyeo's spy trainer) *Jung Jin as Atai (Park Tae Soo's comrade in Ming) *Park Jung Woo as Yoon Tae Gyu (Ming's ambassador) *Kim Eung Soo as Jeonokseo's 1st Chief *Bae Geu Rin as Ga Bi (Ok Nyeo's mother) ;Jeonokseo *Jung Eun Pyo as Ji Chun Deuk *Choi Min Chul as Jung Dae Shik *Park Gil Soo as Yoo Jong Hoi *Im Jung Ha as Lee Hyo Sung *Ahn Yeo Jin as Yoo Geum ;Chilpae merchant organization *Lee Hee Do as Gong Jae Myung *Kim Hyung Bum as Do Chi *Wi Yang Ho as Jak Doo *Oh Eun Ho as Gong Eun Soo ;Yoon Won Hyung's household *Maeng Sang Hoon as Jung Mak Gae *Kim Yoon Kyung as Min Dong Joo *Yeo Ho Min as Dong Chang *Lee Do Eun as Jong Geum ;Police *Yoon Jin Ho as the Commissioner *Lee Bong Won (이봉원) as Yang Dong Goo *Jung Woo Shik (정우식) as Song Suk Woo ;Price Policy Division *Lee Jong Goo as the Commissioner *Kim Kyung Ryong as Oh Dal Joong ;Sosoro *Oh Na Ra as Hwang Gyo Ha *Shin Ji as Chae Sun *Son Ga Young as Da Jung *Kim Ji Eun as Myo Hyang Others *Song Yong Tae as Commissioner Seo Jae Moon *Lee Jung Yong as Go Dae Gil *Lee Chan as Jang Sung Poong *Lee Sook as tavern owner *Shin Jae Hoon *Maeng Bong Hak *Lee Kyu Sub *Yoo Sang Jae *Lee Chang *Sul In Ah *Gong Jae Won Production Credits *'Production Company:' Kim Jong Hak Production *'Chief Producer:' Kim Ho Young (김호영) *'Director:' Lee Byung Hoon, Choi Jung Kyu *'Screenwriter:' Choi Wan Kyu Recognitions ;2016 MBC Drama Awards: *Excellence Actress in Special Project (Jin Se Yun) *Excellence Actor in Special Project (Seo Ha Joon) *Golden Acting Actor in Special Project (Jung Joon Ho) *Child Actress Award (Jung Da Bin) ;2016 11th Seoul International Drama Awards: Outstanding Korean Drama ;2016 9th Korea Drama Awards: Best New Actor (Seo Ha Joon) Episode Ratings See The Flower in Prison/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *MBC Global Media *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2016 Category:MBC Category:Historical Category:Action Category:Romance